


Morning Person

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after Nico di Angelo lugs a freaking statue across the globe, son of Apollo Will Solace decides to keep him in the infirmary for three days. After being woken up way to early for his liking, Nico has a surprisingly nice day and decides that maybe the arrangement isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoy!

Nico di Angelo was not, by any standards, a morning person. He loathed waking up before ten, and took a great many naps in between killing things and making sure the other demigods didn't destroy anything (though the latter task was not always successful). He enjoyed his sleep, and was understandably distraught at being woken up at seven thirty by a familiar, way too chirpy voice. It was none other than Will Solace who had recently mandated that Nico stay in the infirmary for three days, to which the son of Hades had grudgingly relented.  
"Good morning Nico, I brought you some pancakes" Will smiled at him, balancing a tray of what did indeed smell like pancakes on the bedside table in the small but cozy room. Nico murmured something intelligible, though it was probably a rather rude comment about sons of Apollo and where they could shove the said pancakes. Will chose to ignore this, instead focusing on opening the curtains and rousing Nico, a feat that none of the other healers would dare attempt-though Will was happy to have an excuse to spend time with the 'ghost king' who, at the moment, looked more adorable than intimidating. After ten minutes of coaxing Nico out from under the covers, Will handed his patient the tray and sat at the foot of the bed. Nico ate most of what was on his plate thanks to Will's insistence, glaring halfheartedly at the still cheerful healer the whole time. They ended up spending the day playing Mythomagic and swapping funny stories about their various escapades. Before they realized it, the sun had set and Will was reluctantly standing up to go. Nico shyly looked up at Will, silently pleading with him not to leave. Will hesitantly walked back over and pulled the covers over his favorite patient before leaning down and brushing his lips across Nico's forehead and hurriedly leaving the room, his face red with embarrassment, but not before shooting Nico a quick grin. Nico himself was sporting a small smile, and as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but to be excited for the next morning.


End file.
